I Wanna Sex You Up
by Gleemalecig
Summary: Sam Evans, the hottest guy in Glee Club, is a cockslut. He knows it and everyone knows it. So basically this story is full of smut sex scenes. Enjoy (I also posted this story on my Wattpad account, so if you know me, no one stole this from me :))
1. Suck

Noah Puckerman had always had a _thing_ for Sam Evans, his fellow gleecluber. Ever since the performance "Bamboleo/Hero," Puck couldn't stop thinking of how _hot_ Sam's voice sounded. He knew that Sam was a total cockslut, and he _wanted_ him. He would stare at Sam's ass every time he sees him walking down the hallway, and be upset on times he doesn't. He loved looking at the perfectly round shape of Sam's butt. It looked very tight and big. The only thing that was missing is getting his hands on it.

After Glee club practice on Friday, Sam stayed in the choir room looking through some sheet music for the assignment he was working on. The assignment was a duet, and Sam _loved_ duets, especially when it's with a boy. Mr. Schuester paired everyone up, and Sam got paired up with Puck, the sexy hunk with the nipple ring that Sam always wanted to lick around. He was happy he got Puck, and he was not going to miss the chance of them banging.

Before Sam started looking through the music sheets, he had called Puck and told him he would come in at evening so they can _practice._ Puck was happy hearing that he gets to spend some time with Sam alone since his parents were out of town for a couple days. Puck, as well, wasn't going to miss the chance of getting into Sam's pants and touch the abs on the angel boy, which he would stare at for hours everytime they were in the locker room. Puck knew Sam wouldn't mind having sex with him, so he set everything up in his bedroom, and he had bought a box of condoms earlier.

In the evening, as promised, Sam was standing at Puck's front door ringing his bell with a bottle of root beer and a bag with extra clothes with the sheet music he got. Sam knew they wouldn't need those. He wasn't willing to practice for their duet at all, he wanted to practice something else. Anyway, Puck skipped down the stairs, he rubbed his hands together, and he opened the door for Sam. Sam smiled and looked at Puck, raising the bottle of root beer up.  
"I brought root beer," Sam said, taking a step in. Puck smiled and took the bottle off his hands, closing the door after him.  
"Nice," Puck said. "You got the sheet music too?"  
"Yap, it's right here in my bag."  
"Great. Well, head up to my room and make yourself comfortable while I get glasses. We will be practicing there."  
 _Awesome, just as I wanted._ Sam thought to himself.  
"Alrighty." Sam said, heading up to Puck's room.

Sam sat down on Puck's bed, taking his bag off his back. He looked around and his eyes caught the box of condoms sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Sam smirked and grabbed the box. He knew that Puck wanted what he wanted. He took off his shirt and laid on the bed, waiting for him to come up so the fun can start.

"I got us t-" Puck started, coming into the room. "Yowza!"  
"I saw these on your nightstand," Sam smirked.  
"Well, you caught me," Puck said chuckling, and setting down the glasses he got. "I want to have sex with you."  
"I want you to have sex with me too."  
"Really? What a surprise," Puck said, walking closer to stand by the bed where Sam was.  
Sam pulled Puck on the bed as he took off his shirt. Puck laid down, and Sam got on top of him, sitting on his stomach with legs on either side of him. Puck ran his hands up Sam's body, feeling his muscles flexing.  
"Fuck, you're hot," Puck whispered.  
"I sure am, for you," Sam bent down and licked Puck's muscular chest, twirling tongue around his left nipple where the ring hang as he always wanted to. Puck moaned quietly, loving the sensation Sam was giving him. He knew Sam would be very good at this, and he knew he would enjoy it.  
"I love this so much," Sam whispered, biting Puck's nipple, and humping him a little.  
"Fuck, yes," Puck tangled his fingers in Sam's silky hair, moaning louder.  
Puck flipped Sam off, kissed his chest down to his abs, and twitched his nipples. Sam moaned loud. Sam's moans made Puck's erection grow even bigger. Sam's abs tasted like heaven, Puck was lost in them. He kissed them harder, admiring every detail, and making sure not to leave a spot without kissing.

Sam squeezed Puck's hunky arms, loving how hot Puck was getting, and feeling his dick erecting from all the kisses Puck was printing on his pelvis.

Puck took Sam's pants and his own off. He kissed Sam's right inner thigh, and rubbed the other one with his hand. Sam's skin was smooth and hairless, and Puck remembered how many grooming tips Sam used to give the guys. Sam moaned and closed his eyes, mumbling stuff Puck couldn't understand. Puck slid his hand under Sam's underwear and rolled it down, revealing his 9-inch leaking cock. Puck bit his lip, and he grabbed the boy's dick; stroking it gently, he admired how beautiful Sam's naked body is. Sam's moans got louder and louder as Puck kissed around his dick and messaged his smooth balls.

Puck took Sam's rock-hard cock in his mouth and sucked on it, looking up at the facial expressions that Sam was making, which made him even hotter than he already is.  
"S-suck it," Sam panted, putting a hand on the back of Puck's head and pushing him more into him.  
Puck sucked harder and faster, bobbing on Sam's dick as Sam whimpered loudly. Sam was in heaven. Puck was very good at this, better than ehat he expected. He wanted to keep doing this forever. Sam was about to cum right before Puck pulled back and turned him around.

The next thing Sam felt was his asscheek being bitten. He moaned loud. It didn't hurt, it was the exact opposite. It felt amazing and pleasing. Puck smacked Sam's ass, which jiggled at the touch. He spit on Sam's hole as he spread his cheeks apart. Sam could feel Puck's tongue licking his hole all around. He also felt his tongue being pushed in him, and he moaned. Puck slid his tongue further in and licked around Sam's hole as Sam shook his ass around Puck's face.

With another smack on Sam's ass, Puck pulled back and slid a finger in his hole. He explored around with his finger, pushing in and out of Sam, and making him whimper and moan out Puck's name. Puck slid another finger in Sam's ass, stretching his hole for his dick. Puck could feel the pre-cum soaking his underwear. Sam slapped the bed with his hand as he screamed into the mattress; Puck took that as a sign of him doing a good job.  
"Harder, a-ah, harder, please," Sam begged.  
Puck smirked and went faster in and out of Sam's Pink hole. "Like that baby?"  
Sam nodded rapidly, "yes, y-yes ahhh. Fuck me. I want you _in_ me, please."

Puck pulled his fingers out of Sam's hole. He bit his tender asscheek one more time.  
"Get on your knees," Puck ordered as he took off his underwear revealing his leaking cut cock.  
Sam did as told and lifted his ass up as he got on his knees. Puck humped him with his dick in between Sam's asscheeks. The blond boy moaned and reached back to press his cheeks together around Puck's dick. Puck moaned of the feeling of Sam's smooth skin around his dick.  
"Fucking fuck me!" Sam begged, losing his patience.  
Puck smirked as he grabbed a condom and rolled it on his dick. He humped him a little more as he spat on his dick.  
"Ready?" Puck asked, already knowing the answer to his question.  
"Fucking do it! _Now_!" Sam yelled. "Fuck me."  
Puck slid his dick slowly in Sam's hole, feeling Sam's warm inner skin around his hard dick.  
"So fucking tight!" Puck observed, biting his lip and reaching down to squeeze Sam's ass and shake it.  
Puck pushed all the way in Sam's ass, making Sam moan loudly with pleasure as he burried his face deep in the mattress. Puck breathes sped up as he went faster, pushing in and out of Sam's relaxed hole. Sam gulped, panting wildly as Puck fucked him deep and hard. Puck pulled his dick out of Sam's ass; Sam gasped in protest. Puck smirked and shoved his enormous cock back in his Sam's sweet wet ass, making a slapping noise of their skins touching each other. Sam screamed of pleasure and reached down to stroked his own dick, which was already leaking of pre-cum.

Puck bent forward and bit Sam's ear. He could hear Sam's whispering his name, gasping from Puck's hitting his prostate constantly. Sam reached behind and wrapped an arm around Puck's neck.

Puck exclaimed as he was about to orgasm, "FUCK IMMA CUM."  
He kept on fucking the blond boy. Puck panted louder as he cumed in his condom in Sam's ass.  
"Keep on doing it. _Keep on fucking me._ " Sam gasped. "IMMA CUM."  
Puck kept on fucking into Sam, hitting his prostate on and on again, giving Sam the pleasure he wants. Sam panted louder as he cumed white ropes on the mattress. He was sweating, breathing heavy still.  
"Fuck!" Sam said, his voice a little relaxed. "That was good." He pushed his hair away from his face.  
"Damn Evans," Puck pulled out of him. "You're so hot."  
Puck heard Sam chuckling as he laid down next to him, throwing his condom in the trash.  
"It sure was," Sam looked at him as he got up and pulled his underwear on. "We should really practice now."  
"I thought we were."  
"Not gonna work, Puckerman," Sam chuckled. "Get your ass up, we have a duet to take care of."


	2. Sake

I'm telling you," Puck said to his younger half brother. "I totally fucked him." He was talking to him about last night with Sam.  
"Really?" The younger half-black boy looke at his brother. "A-and he let you?" He sounded kind of nervous, as if talking about sex makes him shy.  
"Yep. All the way," Puck answered. "I can talk to him if you wanna fuck with him too."  
"N-no no no no," Jake said hastily. "I-I don't wanna fuck w-with Sam." He stuttered.  
"What? Why not? Sam is totally hot. And he'd do it any time," Puck tried to convince him. "C'mon man. You can't miss this chance."  
"I can't Puck, I can't!" Jake jerked back and stood up in stress.

Puck could feel his little brother's nervousness. He looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Come on you can tell me anything."  
Jake sighed and looked down at his brother. He slowly sat back down in his seat, crossing his arms together. "I- I..." He started stuttering again.  
"You you you what?"  
"I'm a virgin," Jake finally blurt out.  
Puck looked shocked for hearing this. He always thought his brother had had sex before. It didn't make sense for him. Somehow, Puck managed to erase the look of surprise off his face.  
"Hey, that's not a big deal!" Puck said. "It's totally okay."  
"I know I'm gonna do it sooner or later. I just don't wanna do it and screw up," Jake looked up a little.  
Puck chuckled a little, "believe me," he started, "Sam wouldn't even care if you screw up. He just wants the cock."  
Jake laughed gently, "Agh fine. You think you can set me up?"  
"Sure thing, bro," Puck patted his shoulder. "Here, I'll call him now."

Sam's phone rang twice before Sam picked up, looking at the caller ID that told him it was Puck. He was sitting in his bed shirtless, reading a book he had started a while ago.  
"Hello?" Sam's voice came from the other side of the line.  
"Hey it's Puck," He said looking at Jake. "Do you think you can be here at my place around 8?"  
"Ooh. Puck wants another fuck?" Sam chuckled gently.  
"Nah. Well," Puck paused, "it's something similar so just be ready. I'll tell you more details when you're here."  
"Alright mister mysterious," Sam giggled. "I'll be there at 8."

Right before 8 o'clock, Jake was listening to Puck giving him instructions on what to do. He was impressed how much his brother knew about those stuff. He tried keeping every word Puck said in his head so he doesn't forget anything.  
Puck stood up, pulling a condom from his pocket, "You know how to wear one, right?"  
"Bro, seriously? I'm not _that_ innocent" Jake chuckled, taking the condom from Puck's hand. "I'll be fine, I guess, with all those good advices you gave me."  
At that moment, Sam had arrived to the Puckermans house and he knocked on the door.  
"Alright then, have fun. I guess that's him" Puck said, heading to the door. "Get to your room while I talk to him."

As Puck opened the door for Sam, Jake headed to his room and closed his door quietly.  
"Alright Puckerman what do you want?" Sam took a step inside.  
Puck explained everything for Sam. He knew Sam wouldn't mind, but he told him to be gentle on Jake since it is his first time.  
"You can count on me," Sam smiled. "I know my shit."  
"Okay then, he's in his room. You know where is it?"  
"Yep," Sam answered.  
"Have fun," Puck said as he started to walk out.  
"Will do," Sam slapped Puck's ass as he walked out.

Sam closed the door after Puck and took off his shirt. He unbuttoned one of his pants' buttons and unbuckled his belt. Slowly walking to Jake's room, Sam glenced around the house just to make sure no one was there. He turned the doorknob quietly and slightly pushed the door open.  
Jake was sitting on his bed, still fully clothed. He looked nervous, which reminded Sam of _his_ first time.  
"So virgin, huh?" Sam smirked, slowly closing the door by leaning on it. "That's hot."  
"Really?" Jake blushed.  
"Very."  
Sam walked seductively towards Jake. He stood in front of him and took off the boy's shirt. The blond boy pushed his friend back on the bed. Jake laid there, hands under head, and letting Sam take the lead for now. Sam printed a kiss on Jake's big, soft lips with his own. He slid his tongue down Jake's throat as he ran his hand over the boy's body down to his goin. Jake moaned sofly as Sam's tongue and his own fought for dominance.

After a few minutes of making out, Sam finally kissed down to Jake's neck. He bit gently as the younger Puckerman slipped his hands under Sam's pants to squeese his tight, juicy ass. Sam had his hands on the boy's chest, he moved them down as he kissed his way to Jake's left nipple. Jake's nipples were hard, and so was his big half-black cock. Sam rolled his tongue on Jake's flat chest and bit his nipple, not too hard, but just the right hard to make electricity run all over his body, filling it with ecstasy. Sam kissed all the way down to Jake's pelvis. Sliding down Jake's sweatpants, Sam grinned looking up at his friend. He bit gently on Jake's inner thighs, teasing him so he can hear his sweet, soft moans.

Staring at the enormous, hard bulge in Jake's purple boxers, Sam gripped his underwear line. He slid it down slowly, still grinning and looking up at Jake as his gigantic dick stood up. Sam licked and bit his lips, watching Jake's 11-inch leaking and throbbing cock standing in delicacy in front of his face, admiring every inch of it.  
"Suck it," moaned Jake, his breathes speeding up as he grabbed the back of Sam's neck. "Just... please."  
Sam smirked as he leaned forward, openning his mouth, and taking the piece of hard meat that was in front of him in his mouth. He licked the tip of Jake's dick. Sam took more and more of the dick in his mouth until he managed to fit it all in his mouth. He started deep-throating Jake, hearing all the noises and hisses Jake was making, and hearing him whispering and swearing. Sam bobbed on Jake's gigantic cock as he messaged his balls; he was very happy. Sam had never seen a cock this big in his life; he was in heaven just imagining it up his ass.

"Fuck!" Sam whispered as he took the cock out of his mouth, wiping his saliva off his mouth, and stroking Jake's dick in admiration. "Damn, you've got a big one." He stated.  
Jake couldn't help but blush; and to hide his blush, he flipped Sam over and took off his pants, along with his boxers and socks. Jake kept repeating everything Puck told him in his head. He grabbed Sam's legs and lifted them up as Sam stroked his own dick.  
"You gonna eat my ass?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer to his question.  
Jake didn't reply, but he kneeled down and spread Sam's asscheeks apart, revealing his beautiful pink hole. It was then when Sam realized that Jake isn't the dirty-talking kind of person.  
Jake was still a little nervous, but he trusted Puck that Sam won't mind anything he does. He reached forward and started licking around Sam's hole. Slowly, he slid his tongue inside and licked around, taking Sam's loud moans and slaps as a sign of him doing a good job. Jake remembered that Puck told him to bite anything he can find, so he bit Sam's asscheek. The moan that Sam made this time was different from the other ones, it was a moan of 'give me more,' Jake could tell. That made Jake realize why Puck had told him to bite.

Jake stood up as he smacked Sam's ass, still holding his legs up. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on his erect dick. Sam was watching him, rubbing his side, and waiting for that dick to be in his ass.  
Jake looked at Sam as if he were asking him if he's ready. Sam nodded and kept on stroking his dick.  
Jake grabbed his cock and placed its head on Sam's enterance. He looked again at Sam to make sure he wasn't hurting him; he kept pushing inside until his dick was fully in. He didn't move. 11 inches of dick were in Sam's ass, and it felt _amazing._ Sam whimpered and squirmed. He grabbed the bedsheets as Jake pulled out and fucked back in him. Sam moaned, and then, Jake had gained some confidence and started pushing in and out of Sam relentlessly. Sam's moaned got louder and louder as Jake hit his prostate.  
"Right there!" Sam cried out. "Oh god, right there." He was sweating. Being rocked in place helped Sam shoot his load over his chest, and it almost reached his neck.  
Jake looked at him and sped up. His 11-inch cock fucking rapidly in and out of Sam's stretched hole. Jake was close, but he didn't want to cum inside of his condom. He pulled his cock out and rolled the condom off. Sam was panting and breathing heavily.

Jake got up on the bed and stroked his dick fast. It was only a matter of minutes before he cumed all over Sam's abs, chest, and face. Jake was gasping in ecstasy while Sam was swallowin what has reached to his mouth of Jake's cum.  
Jake collapsed on the bed, unable to control his breathes, and wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
"Fuck that was good," Jake said, still panting.  
"Fuck yeah!" Sam agreed. "Not very bad as your first time, Puckerman."


	3. Ryblam

Tuesday morning at school, Sam was walking down the hall when he saw Blaine. He was standing with their fellow gleecluber Ryder. The tall, muscular, hot football player whom Sam always wanted to see naked. The two boys were whispering when Sam passed bu them; just when Sam heard the world "sex," he walked back to them.  
"Hey there, someone mentioned something about sex?" Sam asked, leaning on Blaine, and putting his arms on his shoulder.  
The taller boy spoke first before Blaine could say anything, "Yeah, and?"  
"Who's gonna sex whom?" Sam chuckled lightly.  
Blaine looked at Sam with kind of a glare, surprised by how straight-forward he was. "Me and Ry here, why you asking anyway?"  
Sam smirked, he wrapped his other arm around Ryder's neck and pulled him down a little. Sam whispered in the two boys' ears, "mind if I join?"  
Blaine's eyes widened, and he immediately looked at Ryder to see he had the same expression as him.  
Sam chuckled and looked at both of them, "what? You never had a threesome before, boys?"  
Ryder kept looking at Blaine as if he was asking him for permission. They haven't reached that point in their relationship yet, they only have been dating for about 2 weeks, and today they were discussing having their first sexual experiences together.  
Blaine finally spoke, "alright." He looked at Ryder, "alright, we'll do it."  
Ryder seemed happy but he tried to hide it, he smirked at the other two boys as Sam said, "good choice, boys. Be at my place. 6:00 pm. And don't be late." Then he walked away without any further discussion.

At 6:00 pm exactly, Ryder and Blaine were knocking on Sam's door. They both were nervous, but it wasn't like they haven't done IT before.  
Sam opened the door, shirtless. "Come in boys, and feel free to take your clothes off."  
Ryder and Blaine stepped in. "I brought protection!" Blaine said.  
"You didn't have to. I'm Sam Evans, remember? I'm the last person you should expect to not have protection with him."  
They both chuckled. Sam looked at them as they began to sit down on the couch, "what the hell you think youre doing?" He said firmly. "Upstairs," he continued walking up the stairs.  
Ryder and Blaine followed him quietly. They knew how Sam was, and how they shouldn't be nervous, but they couldn't help it.

Blaine and Ryder sat on the bed as Sam closed the door, sliding his sweat pants down. "Go ahead, remove some clothes."  
Ryder started first, he took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. On the other hand, Blaine took off his shoes and socks, untying his bowtie.  
Sam walked slowly towards the two boys. Biting his lip, he stood next to Ryder and ran his hand on the boy's muscular chest, feeling his chest muscles flex. Blaine pulled Ryder into a kiss, rubbing his thigh. Sam watched them quietly as he knelt down in between Ryder's legs, and unzipped his jeans.  
Ryder could feel his dick growing in his boxers as Sam's hands rubbed around it. Still kissing Blaine, he pushed his crouch towards Sam.  
Blaine pulled back from the kiss. He unbuttoned his shirt open and unbuckled his belt. He looked doen at Sam as he worked on Ryder's jeans, sliding them down, and revealing his white, strong, hairless thighs.  
Sam kissed the bulge in front of him above the fabric. He could feel his own erection growing in his underwear. Blaine laid back on the bed and took off his own pants. He pulled Ryder back with him and kissed his neck.  
Ryder moaned loudly as Sam pulled down his underwear and started kissing his 10-inch erect cock. Sam was amazed by how perfectly shaped Ryder's dick was. He slowly licked the tip and sucked on it, making Ryder's moans grow louder and louder.

Blaine took off his underwear and started rubbing his dick all around Ryder's face. Ryder stuck his tongue out licking it every time it brushed against his mouth. He was still moaning from the sensation Sam was giving him. Man, that boy can suck dick.  
Sam removed his underwear and got up; Sam and Blaine switched places so now Blaine was sucking on Ryder's dick while Sam sat himself on Ryder's face, making him lick his beautiful pink hole.  
Sam rubbed his ass against Ryder face, moaning while Ryder was mouth-fucking his boyfriend. Blaine was fighting the urge to gag, forcing himself to take Ryder's gorgeous 10-inch down his throat.  
Sam swore every time Ryder would dig deeper in his hole. Sam's voice was so turning on, Ryder just wanted to fuck him already to hear his sweet, loud moans.

Sam got up from Ryder's face and gor on his knees, sticking his ass up in the air. Blaine grabbed a condom and rolled it down his boyfriend's dick. He walked to the other side, where Sam was, and pulled him to suck his dick.  
Ryder positioned Sam in front of him as he rubbed his enormous dick between his ass cheeks. Sam just wanted the hunk's dick in his ass as soon as possible. He moaned Ryder's name around Blaine's dick, begging him to fuck him.  
Blaine slapped his own dick on Sam's cheeks as Sam himself rubbed it all around his face, licking every vein on it. He moaned once again, begging Ryder to stop teasing his hole.  
Sam released a loud long moan when Ryder pushed his tip in Sam's gorgeous ass. He looked up at Blaine and pulled him into a kiss, pushing more into Sam, and making him moan in ecstasy. Ryder slowly pulled back and pushed back in Sam's ass. The slapping noise of their skin touching filled the room. Blaine smirked as Sam moaned against his dick, "fuck yeah!" He pushed his dick back down Sam's throat.  
"Take that dick," Ryder moaned, fucking into Sam fast, making his ass jiggle. He slapped it; his hand left a red mark on it.  
"HARDER," Sam cried out, "fuck me harder."  
Ryder gave Sam just what he wanted. Sam was in heaven; he had a dick up his ass and a dick in his mouth, couldn't be better. Well, it could be if his dick was in someone else's ass, he thought to himself.

Sam climaxed, releasing his hot load on the bed as Ryder pulled his gigantic dick out of him.  
Now it was Blaine's turn; he laid on his back in front of Ryder. Ryder leaned in and kissed him as he grabbed a new condom and put it on his cock.  
"Ready?" Ryder whispered, biting Blaine's neck.  
Blaine nodded quickly. He felt Ryder's hard length puch against his enterance. He whimpered a little because his boyfriend forgot to stretch him out first.  
Ryder realised his mistake, but it was too late now. He pushed more in, making Blaine scream in pain.  
Sam moved closer and kissed Blaine to shut him up. After a couple thursts, Blaine's screams turned to sweet moans of pleasure. Ryder sped up, breathing heavily, stroking the boy's dick in front of him.  
"Fuck yeah," muttered Sam, enjoying the view in fromt of him.  
Ryder looked at him, shook his head, and chuckled as he kept fucking in his boyfriend. He could feel his orgasm coming with ecstacy. His body tensed, but he pulled out of Blaine right when he cumed on his own chest. Ryder quickly removed the condom off his penis, and with one stroke, he shot hot ropes of his cum on both Sam and Blaine's faces, breathing heavily, and feeling the pleasure run all over his body.

Ryder collapsed on the bed, still breathing heavily. "That was..." He caught his breath.  
"AMAZING," Blaine continued. "Fuck it was amazing."  
Sam grinned. "You're welcome, boys. You're welcome."

* * *

 **PS: I apologize for the ugly coding stuff that was here before I edited. I made the corrections. Thank you all for reading this :) My apologies again.**


End file.
